El hurón y la come libros
by ClariuusMalfoy
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se dejaran de odiar? Nunca nadie se lo hubiera imaginado hasta que algo los hizo cambiar de parecer a los dos. Draco y Hermione van a tener que aprender a convivir a partir de distintos sucesos.
1. Primer día de Hogwarts

**NOTAS:**** hola, bueno, para empezar soy nueva en esto y mucho no se cómo es todo esto de los fics, y bueno quise subir un fic mío ya que lo único que hacia era leer dramiones y me gustó la idea de hacer uno gustaría que me ayuden en esto y que den criticas del fic y también ideas ya que tengo algunas pero no se si están muy de que empiecen a leerlo quiero que sepan que el fic recién lo empiezo y espero que las ideas también me las den ustedes ****.Saludos,**

**ClariuusMalfoy.**

**El hurón y la come libros**

Hermione se encontraba en la estación King Cross, Plataforma 9 llevaba 10 minutos buscando a sus amigos desde que sus padres la habían dejado en la estación. Nerviosa, llevándose a todo el mundo por delante, Hermione pensaba donde podían estar estos mismos, si habían llegado o no, si les había pasado algo… que iba a hacer ella sino los encontraba?

-Nono Hermione, tranquila, los vas a encontrar…ya van a venir, deben haberse retrasado.. si eso debe haber pasado…

-HERMIONEEEEEE!

-GINNY! Dónde estaban? Los busque por todos lados!

-tranquila mujer, estamos acá, recién llegamos, no hace falta venir media hora antes…

-no vine media hora antes..

-Hermioneeeeee….

-bueno, ok, 45 minutos….

-peor, dios como hiciste para no aburrirte?

-los busque a ustedes…y Harry y Ron?

-Están sacando las valijas

-ahhhhh, ok.

-y?, que cuentas?

-mm…emocionada por empezar el cole…

-Hermione, hablo de las vacaciones

-ahaha sisi eso, ok, bien, me divertí.

-si? Que hiciste en Paris?

-emm fui a muchos lugares geniales, no sabes, subí hasta arriba de la Torre Eiffel y me desmaye por la altura…

-hay Hermione! Diosss bueno y estas mejor no? No te sentís mal?

-no Ginny, fue hace dos semanas, quédate tranquila…

-ahh bueno, mejor así… Mira ahí vienen los chicos!

-HERMIONEEE! –Harry la abrazó con mucho cariño y Ron le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla-.

Ron-cómo estas Mione? Como la pasaste en Francia?

-bien Ron, la pase lindo, en el viaje les cuento todo.

Harry-quiero saber todo Mione ok? No te habrás metido con alguien no?

-no Harry, por favor no empieces…

-ok.

Ya era hora de que los alumnos entren al tren que los llevaba a Hogwarts, los cuatro amigos entraron a este y ocuparon un compartimiento. Finalmente, cuando ya todos habían subido, los chicos empezaron a contar sobre sus vacaciones. Mientras Ron contaba todo sobre Egipto, Hermione escuchaba con mucho interés las historias que este contaba sobre los egipcios.

A Hermione se le acordó que tenía que pedirle a Luna la nueva ficha de materias y sus horarios ya que ella había sido elegida para repartirlos. Así que se decidió a salir e ir en busca de Luna. Pero no todo salió como ella pensaba, se tuvo que encontrar con la persona a la que menos quería ver: Draco Malfoy. Y para suerte de ella, no solo se encontró sino que se chocó e hizo que a este mismo se le cayeran los libros de magia negra que llevaba en su mano.

Draco-MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA! LEVANTALOS ESTUPIDA!

Hermione:-perdón Malfoy no te vi…

Draco:-NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADA! LEVÁNTALOS AHORA!

Hermione:-ni que fuera tu sirvienta, si hubieras sido más amable conmigo ya lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora levántalos tu hurón.

Draco:-como me llamaste Granger?

Hermione:-te lo tengo que repetir? HURÓN MALFOY, HURÓN.

-ten cuidado como le hablas a los que son mejores que tu.-le dijo Draco con una cara de desprecio demasiado notable.

-ya cállate y córrete que tengo que pasar…-le dijo esta empujándolo, pero una mano la agarro de la muñeca tan fuerte que Hermione soltó un gemido de dolor. El rubio se le acercó demasiado a ella apretándola lo más que podía mientras ella trataba de zafarse de la mano de él ya que le estaba matando el dolor-.

-segunda vez que te lo digo Granger, ten cuidado como tratas a los que son superiores a ti, me oíste?

Hermione:-si ya te escuche, ahora suéltame!

Draco la soltó de tal manera que Hermione cayó al piso. El rubio agarro sus cosas del piso mirando despreciablemente a Hermione y se fue sin decir más.


	2. Malfoy pidiendo perdón ?

**NOTAS: bueno, aquí va el segundo capítulo de este fic, y me olvide de aclarar que los personajes no los inventé yo sino que fue la genia de J.K Rowling. Por favor me encantaría que hagan críticas sobre el fic ya que me interesa mucho su opinión.**

**El hurón y la come libros**

Ya habían llegado a Hogwarts y todo el colegio estaba comiendo en el Gran Salón. Ya había pasado la ceremonia de los que entraban ese año al colegio. Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione se habían sentado con Neville y Luna de frente y todos contaban que habían hecho en sus vacaciones. Hermione, al contrario, estaba echando miradas fulminantes hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde se encontraba el rubio con el que se había chocado e insultado en el tren.

Ron:-Hermione, que te pasa? Estas muy rara, generalmente estas muy feliz el primer día de clase pero hoy lo único que vi de ti fueron caras feas.

Hermione:-no me pasa nada Ron, y estoy bien, no tengo cara fea ni estoy rara.

Ron:-si tu dices Mione…

Ginny:-ya déjala en paz tonto, no ves que no se siente bien?!

Harry:-que te duele Herm?! Quieres que te acompañe a ver a Madame Pomfrey?

Hermione:-no Harry, estoy bien, enserio, y tu Ginny deja de mentir, me siento muy bien-dijo esta forzando una sonrisa-ahora si no les importa, me voy a dormir-y con esto último se levantó y se fue derecho hacia la salida del Gran Comedor, pero no vio como un slytherin le seguía sus pasos.

Hermione iba tranquila hacia su sala común ya que por fin la habían dejado en paz, pero como no era su dia de suerte que digamos,una mano la agarro de su muñeca y la tiro hacia un costado.

Hermione:-que carajo quieres Malfoy?!

Draco:-que humor que tienes Granger…

Hermione:-si vienes a insultarme, te conviene irte si no quieres salir herido.

Draco:-callate Granger, no vine a insultarte… vine a pedirte perdón.

Hermione:- QUE?! Escuche mal no?

Draco;-no.y no te lo voy a repetir.

Hermione:- y…. porque me pides perdón?

Draco;-por lo del tren Granger, aunque no lo creas, me sentí mal por haberte dejado ahí tirada, después de todo tú me lo estabas diciendo de buena manera y yo te lastime.

Hermione;-no me lastimaste.

Draco:- a no? Y que es eso que tienes en la muñeca?

Hermione sabía muy bien que Draco la había lastimado pero el que este mismo le venga a pedir perdón por eso, era muy raro y se sentía mal por él.

Hermione:- estas perdonado-le dijo esta con una sonrisa.

Draco:-no te emociones, no volveré a hacerlo.

Hermione:- no volverás a lastimarme?

Draco:-no volveré a pedirte perdón.

Y con esto Draco se fue a su sala común y Hermione se fue a la suya.


	3. Es enserio ?

**NOTAS: sé que los capítulos son muy cortitos pero tengan en cuenta que es mi primer fic y no tengo muchas ideas todavía pero voy a tratar de que los capítulos sean cada vez más largos.**

**El hurón y la come libros**

Hermione, ya en su sala común, pensaba en lo que le había dicho Draco. ¿Cómo podía ser que su peor enemigo le pida perdón por algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada a que él le haga: humillarla.

-si pero nunca te lastimó, por eso te debe haber pedido perdón, porque Draco siempre te humilla pero no te lastima físicamente…..un segundo, ¿desde cuándo le digo Draco?-se preguntó a si misma Hermione.

Ya era la mañana y Hermione había bajado a desayunar con Ginny, Hermione no estaba de muy buen humor que digamos ya que hoy tenían pociones y eso implicaba ver a Snape y a el Slytherin.

Ginny:-Hermione, te pasa algo?

Hermione:-no Ginny, nada.

Ginny:-segura? Por qué no me cuentas? Desde ayer cuando volviste a la sala común a la noche estabas rara.

Hermione:-enserio Ginny, estaba cansada.

Ginny:-ok.

Hermione estaba desayunando cuando algo le llamo la atención: un rubio entrando al Gran Comedor, ése rubio tenía la insignia de Slytherin, ese rubio era Draco Malfoy.

Ginny:-Hermioneeee!

Hermione:-QUEEE?

Ginny:-deja de mirar a la mesa de Slytherin!

Hermione:-perdón Ginny, es que me quede tildada.

Ginny:-asdajsdh claro Mione…

Hermione:- es verdad!.

Ya era la hora de ir al aula de Pociones, y Hermione, Harry y Ron agarraron sus libros y fueron a esta, pero cuando estaban entrando una voz ronca les dijo:

-se van a quedar afuera hasta que yo lo diga ok?

Y todos los alumnos de 7mo de Griffindor se quedaron afuera, ya que los de Slytherin estaban sentados uno en cada banco.

-ok, ahora todos entran y se quedan parados.

Hermione se vio venir lo que iba a pasar: iba a sentar a un slytherin con un griffindor

Snape:- a ver….. Nott te vas a sentar con Weasley, Potter ve con Parkingson, Longbottom con Crabbe, Granger con Malfoy….

Hermione:-mierda.

Draco miro a Hermione con una cara de satisfacción al ver que esta tenía la peor cara que se le pudo ver en su vida.

Malfoy:-algún problema Granger?

Hermione:-demasiados.

Draco:- y a que se deben tus problemas?

Hermione:- el tener que sentarme con vos es uno de los peores.

Draco:-vamos Granger, nos vamos a divertir-le dijo este con una sonrisa poco convincente para Hermione.

Hermione:- a que te refieres con "nos vamos a divertir" porque yo no le veo ninguna gracia el estar sentada con vos…

Draco:- créeme que a mí tampoco pero si empezamos así, no creo que lleguemos hasta fin de año vivos.

Hermione:- FIN DE AÑO?! Nos vamos a quedar así hasta fin de año?!


	4. ¿Qué te pasa Hermione?

**NOTAS: hice este fic más largo que los demás, y enserio les agradecería si me dieran ideas para seguir este en cuenta que tiene que estar relacionado con el tema de que Draco y Hermione están sentados juntos. GRACIAS!.**

**-ClariuusMalfoy-.**

Snape:-si tiene algún problema, señorita Granger, no me cuesta nada sacarle 50 puntos a Griffindor por este capricho que tiene usted con el sentarse así hasta fin de año…

Hermione:-nono no tengo ningún problema profesor, pero me parece un montón de tiempo el tener que sentarme con él, considerando que no me llevo bien.

Snape:-pues empiece a llevarse bien con el joven Malfoy porque si no, no creo que lleguen muy lejos con el trabajo que les voy a mandar a hacer.

Hermione:-QUE?! COMO UN TRABAJO?!

Snape:-50 puntos menos para Griffindor por levantar la voz en mi clase.

Hermione:-perooo?

Snape:-cállese sino quiere que le reste otros 50 puntos.

Draco:-yo que tú me callo-le dijo este con una mirada maliciosa.

Hermione:-cállate de una vez Malfoy!

Snape:-GRANGER! 50 puntos menos para Griffindor por no cerrar la boca Granger y estarás castigada por una semana, tendrás que hacer un trabajo pero tendrás que venir aquí después de cenar.

Harry y Ron salieron del aula y se hicieron un lado para dejar salir a Hermione, quien estaba furiosa.

Hermione:-AHHHAHAH TE ODIO SNAPE TE ODIO CON MI ALMAA!-dijo esta mientras daba pasos ligeros a la sala común.

Harry:- a dónde vas mione? Tenemos que ir a almorzar!-le grito este ya que la castaña ya estaba demasiado lejos.

Hermione:-no quiero comer nada!

Harry y ron dijeron que era mejor dejarla sola un rato asi que se fueron a comer con Ginny y Neville.

Neville:- y Hermione?

Harry:-no quiso venir a comer por lo que paso en la clase de pociones.

Ron:-estaba furiosa…

Ginny:-iré a ver como esta-y con esto, la chica se levantó y fue directo a su sala común.

Ron y Harry se miraron y salieron corriendo a alcanzar a Ginny. Esto no le convenía a ella ya que Hermione estaba muy nerviosa y lo único que iba a causar la visita de Ginny era peleas.

Ron y Harry:- Ginny! Vuelveeee!

Ginny:- porque? Quiero ver a mi amiga…

Harry:-no te conviene….. Está de mal humor y no creo que la toleres-dijo este. Ya que conocía muy bien a su amiga y cuando estaba de mal humor, no toleraba nada.

Ron:-aparte, Ginny, tú no eres demasiado paciente que digamos…

Ginny:-no me importa lo que me digan, yo voy a ir a verla…

Ron y Harry resignados, decidieron acompañarla y cuando llegaron a la sala común, entraron al sector de las chicas y tocaron la puerta del cuarto de Ginny y Hermione.

Ginny:-Herm! Abre la puerta!

Hermione:-ginny? Estás sola?

Ginny:-emm no

Hermione:-están Harry y ron no?

Ginny:-si…

Hermione:-LARGUENSEE! LES DIJE QUE QUERIA ESTAR SOLA!

Ron:-pero qué diablos le pasa?!

Harry:-mujeres…

Hermione, al oír esa última frase dicha por Harry, abrió la puerta y su cara debió haber hecho que cada hombre que haya dicho esa frase se hubiera arrepentido en ese mismo instante.

Harry:-emm hola Herm, como estas?

Hermione:-Harry, que fue lo que dijiste?

Harry:-emm lo que acabo de decir o lo anterior?

Hermione:-lo anterior…

Harry:-mujeres?

Hermione le pego una cachetada tan fuerte que ron tuvo que agarrarlo para que no se cayera para atrás.

Harry:-estás loca o qué?

Hermione:-perdón Harry, no quise…

Ron:-vámonos de aquí Harry.

Hermione:-nono Harry, ron…vuelvan…


End file.
